Amor sin condiciones
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: A veces hay que arriesgarse a amar. No importa como sea, lo importante es que te arriesgaste a hacerlo. AU, OoC.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

 **Sakura POV:**

Hoy por fin será el día más feliz de mi vida, me siento emocionada, nerviosa y aterrorizada. Emocionada porque al fin podré compartir mi vida con el hombre que más amo en el mundo, nerviosa porque dar este gran paso es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera, aterrorizada porque siento que en cualquier momento la felicidad que siento me será negada. Algo sucederá para evitar mi boda, sé que mi miedo es irracional, pero aun así me atormenta, todas las noches que pase teniendo pesadillas con este día porque pensaba que él me dejaría plantada o que se arrepentiría de último momento han hecho de mis días previos a mi boda, un infierno.

Los recuerdos de cómo nos conocimos llegan a mi mente, llenándola de gratos recuerdos, nunca olvidaré ese día. Salía de la biblioteca, iba apurada a clases, se me hacía tarde porque me había concentrado demasiado estudiando. Al tener una beca, te exige que no repruebes nada, no te puedes dar el lujo de bajar el rendimiento, menos de llegar tarde, pero ahí iba yo, tarde y peor, chocando con la gente. Uno de esos con los que choque fue mi amado Shaoran.

Para mi desgracia en esos momentos, mis cosas salieron volando, lo único que hice fue suspirar. Me tuve que resignar, ya no llegaba a tiempo a mi clase, tenía que recoger todas las hojas desperdigadas por el suelo. Mientras recogía el desastre que cause, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que alguien me ayudaba, un chico bastante guapo, que parecía de mi edad. No solo de mi edad, era también extranjero, llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos que para mí no era novedad conocer gente de otras nacionalidades, sobre todo los que vienen becados.

Por mi condición mis padres decidieron que nos viniéramos a vivir a este país, desde que tenía nueve años que vivo en Estados Unidos, al principio fue difícil adaptarse a una cultura tan diferente a la mía, pero luego uno se va habituando, más cuando llegas a una comunidad donde todos te aceptan. Mi hermano volvió hace un año a Japón, no dijo que extrañaba nuestras raíces, lo entendimos, pero fue duro verlo partir. Por eso cuando vi que me ayudaba, sentí mi cara arder, ya que nadie me había ayudado, cuando terminamos me entrego las hojas, dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, que de inmediato me enamoro.

Me puse tímida, no podía hablar bien, sentía que mi lengua se trababa, como pude le di las gracias. Ese fue el inicio de todo, solíamos juntarnos a conversar de nuestras vidas, yo le contaba platicaba como fue mi vida en Japón, luego acá en ., él también me fue contando sobre su vida, como era vivir rodeado de mujeres, ser el menor y su llegada a América. Nuestra amistad fue lo que nos unió, aunque yo tenía fuertes sentimientos hacía él, no permití que los notara, mi vida siempre fue difícil con el sexo opuesto al enterarse de mi condición. Sufrí discriminación, maltrato, pasé por muchas cosas que preferí olvidar, por eso no quise revelar mis sentimientos por él, no quería perder lo único que nos unía, nuestra amistad.

No me imagine que él también llegaría a albergar sentimientos por mí. Hasta que un día se me declaro, fue el día más feliz pero también el más triste, porque ya no podría ser su amiga, lo amaba pero no le podía decir mi secreto, tuve que soportar su mirada herida. Eso me llego al corazón, pero no podía decirle, luego de rechazarlo salí corriendo a encerrarme en mi casa. Mi mamá intento sacarme de mi habitación, que conversara con ella, pero no podía, la pena y el dolor no me permitían hablar con nadie. Se presento en mi casa, para conversar, quería saber los verdaderos motivos de mi rechazo, porque no podía creer que no lo amara, no por vanidad, sino porque el dolor que le demostré.

Tuve que decirle la verdad, sabía que luego de eso, me dejaría, probablemente me odiaría, pero no podía seguir siendo tan cobarde, ya que él había ido hasta mí casa, presentándose frente a mis padres, que nada sabían. No sabía cómo comenzar, supongo que tuve que empezar desde el principio, empecé contándole como me empecé a sentir desde que tuve uso de razón, lo diferente que me sentía. Nací como hombre pero en mi mente no me sentía como tal, me sentía mujer, quería serlo, pero no podía entender porque tenía el cuerpo de un chico, me gustaban las cosas de niña.

Quería usar vestidos, jugar con muñecas, quería un nombre de niña, mis padres y mi hermano sufrieron por eso, hasta que entendieron que había nacido en el cuerpo equivocado. Gracias a su ayuda, me convertí en niña transgenero, por eso nos mudamos de país, era mucho más fácil ser transgenero en América que en Japón. Cuando deje salir todo lo que llevaba guardando, se sintió tan liberador, sabía que perdería su amor, pero al menos el peso que estaba llevando en mi corazón ya no estaba. Todo lo que imagine no me preparó para lo que hizo, me tomo de las mano, me dijo que me amaba por mí. Mi corazón fue lo que lo cautivo, lo otro no tenía relevancia, era mujer cuando lo conocí, eso era lo único que importaba.

Desde ese día no volvimos a separarnos, sus padres al saber quién era yo, no lo aceptaron, negaron que fuera su hijo. Eso fue tan doloroso para mí que estuve a punto de terminar todo, pero nuevamente él me sorprendió, dijo que si ellos no me aceptaban él dejaba de ser su hijo, si no podían aceptar a la mujer de su vida, no merecían su cariño ni respeto. Es por eso que mi familia y nuestros amigos, están acompañándonos, para ver como unimos nuestras vidas, con amor. El día más feliz de mi vida está a punto de convertirse en realidad.

 **Fin.**

 **N/A:** Ojala les guste, para ciertas personas, me refiero a dos amigas, pronto subiré lo que me pidieron, ese segundo capítulo, así que espero estén pendientes. Las otras historias espero actualizarlas pronto. Ya saben donde encontrarme ;)

Besos Silia ;)


End file.
